


Stockholm Syndrome

by ShippingWithLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band), larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just read, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, SubHarry, They're Quite Versitile, domHarry, domlouis, i promise it'll get better, i was bored, larry stylinson - Freeform, sublouis, they kinda share that really, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingWithLarryStylinson/pseuds/ShippingWithLarryStylinson
Summary: Louis never thought he would fall in love with his Kidnapper...let alone a boy





	

I slammed the shot glass down on the counter as the cheering in the crowd erupted making my ears ring. At a high school End of Senior Year Party there was bound to be topless girls, wet t-shirt contests, and sweaty bodies grinding everywhere, someone hooking up upstairs in a random bedroom that’s not theirs and let’s not forget the most important thing that HAS to be at every party.  
Booze  
Even though this was our last night together everybody here wanted to get so wasted that we couldn’t even remember it. That’s the way it had to be or it was no way at all.  
After my friend Niall and I downed a couple more shots we somehow maneuvered our way to the make shift dance floor and began to let the liquor in our bodies move us. I grabbed some random girl and started to grind with her. I was amazing what alcohol could do to you because I would have never done that if I was sober, well probably not with that girl because she was just know for sleeping with EVERYONE (boys and girls included) but she had a nice ass so I let her do her thing.  
It’s still not better than mine though.  
While we were dancing I couldn’t help but see this guy standing across the room. He was staring at us and he didn’t care if we saw him or not.   
What a creep.  
I’ve seen this guy around school a couple times and I even had English with him but he was always quiet. It felt weird having him stare at me as I dirty danced with this girl.  
The entire I night whenever I did anything he was always there  
Always watching  
Always watching me  
And only me  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It was about 2:30 am when I decided to head home even though the party was still going strong. My mum would be worried about and I just had to get away from that guy. I had to walk a distance down the street because when I showed up all the close spots were taken.  
As I staggered down the street I couldn’t help but have this feeling as if someone was watching me. When I turned around I could see a disoriented figure following me but I blamed it on the fact that my vision was blurred due to being drunk and I brushed it off and continued down the street. As I reached my car and went to pull the handle I felt something cover my mouth and nose and within one inhale I felt my entire world go black.  
I don’t remember anything from that day.   
I don’t remember the party.  
I don’t remember dancing with anyone.   
I don’t remember getting drunk out of my mind.  
But for some reason I remembered that guy.  
For some reason I remembered when green met blue.  
\------- ------- ------- ------ -------   
I saw a bright light shine through my closed eyelids causing me to jolt my eyes open. It was a bad move for me because the light was brighter than I intended plus my killer hangover.   
I placed my hands over my eyes like my hand was a visor and tried to examine my surroundings. Instantly piece by piece of my memory came back to me reminding me of what happen right before I got in my car.  
Doing my best not to panic, I tried to come up with a plausible explanation. All the scenarios that played in my head were not even likely to happen.  
I slowly got up off of the floor, careful not to make any noise and made my way to the door. About half way to the exit I tripped because something was restricting me from moving. I looked behind me to find that I was chained to a pole on the other side of the room.  
“Damn it” I cursed under my breath.  
I was struggling with the chain trying to set myself free when I heard the door open. My head snapped up to the door to see the bastard who took me but the person had a mask on. He had a tray in his hand that contained 2 bottles of water, a sandwich, and it looked like a bottle of pills. I think they said asprin or something like that.  
As he came closer I stepped backwards. I backed up all the way until I felt my back slam into the wall.  
“Im not gonna hurt you Louis” he spoke in a raspy voice  
“Then why did you take me you arse” I spat. “If you are gonna kill me then do it now”   
I meant what I said even though I was scared shitless but I wasn’t gonna let that show. I refused to be tortured by anyone.   
“Like I said im not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk that’s all” he placed the tray on the floor next to the mattress I was on.  
“If you wanted to talk why didn’t you just ask me like a normal person” I folded my arms.  
He let out a light chuckle that I would have found heartwarming if I wasn’t chained up. “That’s one thing you will learn about me Louis im not normal. Normal people scare me”  
Oh.  
No.  
He.  
Didn’t.   
I def had to get out of here if he was gonna quote TV shows.   
I became impatient with his cheekiness and snapped. “Look I don’t know who think you are but this little game isn’t funny anymore. If Niall or Liam put you up to this just stop. Im not gonna put up with your bullshit or anyone else’s. So get your cheeky TV quoting arse over here and undo these chains” I yelled rather loudly.  
He stood there tense and stiff as if I hit a nerve. Quite frankly I wouldn’t care either.   
He took long and slow strides towards me until he looked down on me. His right hand found its way to my cheeks and squished them together roughly. “It’s sad to think that you think this is a joke. This is no joke. I took you because I need you more than you think. From now on when you talk to me I advise you to speak nicely and respectfully for I shall do the same for you”. He let go of my face and stepped back “also watch your mouth before I find other ways to put it to use”  
And with that being said he stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I didn’t even wanna know what he meant when he said he would find other uses for my mouth but I kinda already figured it out and I shuddered at the thought.  
I allowed my body to slump to the ground and come to terms with reality. I almost cowered down when he stood over me like that. His presences was intimidating and since I was short he towered over me. That was the only time I got a good look at his face even though he had a ski mask on. The one thing that stood out the most about him was…  
His piercing green eyes.  
I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my knees.   
Was this what my life had become?   
Was this gonna be my life forever?  
All these questions made my head hurt worse and somehow I eventually dozed.  
What and the actual fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my new story which is a Larry Stylinson fanfic if you haven’t noticed yet. Im sorry if this chapter suck because I feel like it does… but I promise it will get better. This just a prologue and the first chapter will be up in a couple of days... soo yeaaa.   
> Let me know what you think of the story so far and let me know if I should continue or not. You guys can give me ideas for the story as well!  
> xoxo-Gossip Girl  
> Lol im jk I’ll leave now…


End file.
